Marsen
"Sir, this is lieutenant Marsen. I see that you've... relieved Captain Keenah from duty. I'll be acting as your liaison with the battle group." ―Lietuenant Marsen to Starkiller Marsen was a Human male lieutenant in service to the Galactic Empire in 3 ABY. He was present during the Battle of Hoth in which he was acting as a lieutenant with the Imperial ground battle group. When Lord Starkiller killed Captain Keenah, Marsen was assigned to Starkiller as his new liaison for the rest of the battle. During the rest of Starkiller's mission, Marsen provided him with technical details about the Rebels' technology. When Starkiller found Luke Skywalker, they had a brief encounter in which Skywalker escaped. Marsen then contacted Starkiller and passed on Emperor Palpatine's orders that the young Jedi had to be taken alive, if possible. Biography Early career "I'm familiar with this type of generator, my Lord. You'll need to dislodge the service hatch to expose the dynamo inside." ―Lieutenant Marsen giving instructions to Starkiller during his mission In 3 ABY, Marsen served as a lieutenant in the Galactic Empire. When the Galactic Empire acknowledged that the planet Hoth had a Rebel presence during that year, an Imperial armada was sent to the planet to wipe out the Rebel presence. The Empire dispatched Starkiller with the Imperial force, knowing that the young Rebel Jedi who destroyed the Death Star, Luke Skywalker was present with them. During the the ensuing battle, Marsen was directing the Imperial's ground group assault against the Rebel's Echo Base. During the battle, Starkiller killed his personal liaison, Captain Keenah, leaving that position "vacant". When Marsen discovered this, he assigned himself as Starkiller's new liaison during the rest of the battle. At some point during the mission, Starkiller encountered a power shield generator, which prevented him from continuing forward. Marsen contacted Starkiller, indicating how to disable the shields and get past the Rebels' doors. Battle of Hoth "My Lord, our assault force has destroyed the shield generator protecting the rebel base. Our troopers will be arriving shortly. Feel free to make use of them as you see fit." ―Lieutenant Marsen to Starkiller After Starkiller penetrated the shield barriers, he arrived in the center of Echo Base, where he quickly dispatched the Rebels present there. Marsen then informed Starkiller that their forces had destroyed the shield generator that protected the base and that their troops would be arriving in moments. After Starkiller dispatched more Rebels, Marsen informed him that they were more Rebels ahead of him and that they might have a commander with them. When Starkiller arrived thre, he discovered Luke Skywalker, and after a small briefing they began to fight with each other. When Starkiller was about to capture Skywalker, the young Jedi escaped, leaving Starkiller with three wampas. Then Lieutenant Marsen spoke to him informing that the Emperor wanted Skywalker alive if possible. After Starkiller reached another Rebel command center, the 501st troops arrived to help Starkiller repel the Rebel forces ahead. This allowed Starkiller to travel faster across Echo Base and repel remaining Rebels and wampas. After Marsen informed Starkiller of more 501st troops arriving, he told him how to reach the principal Rebel hangar, where Starkiller fought against Luke Skywalker again. Starkiller made Skywalker fall to the dark side of the Force by telling him that he killed his father Darth Vader. Then Starkiller fought with Skywalker a second time, but this time, Skywalker was using the dark side because of Starkiller's comment. After the short duel, Starkiller managed to defeat Skywalker again, cutting off his right arm with his lightsaber. However, before Starkiller could kill him, the Millennium Falcon flew over Starkiller, who knew that Skywalker's friends were onboard. He held the ship with the Force and threatened to kill Skywalker's friends unless Skywalker used his anger to kill him. Skywalker then released red Force lightning against Starkiller, distracting him from the ship, but Starkiller deflected Skywalker's rays back on him. Skywalker managed to save his friends at the cost of becoming Starkiller's Sith apprentice. Personality and traits "You should be able to see the dynamo. It's generating enough energy to deflect most attacks... However, if you were able to jam the dynamo with a large object of some sort, it should disable the generator. That would neutralize the force field." ―Lietuenant Marsen to Starkiller Marsen, a lieutenant serving in the Imperial Military, was assigned to assist the Empire as a ground troops lieutenant during the Battle of Hoth. Although he knew that Starkiller killed his liaison in less than three minutes, he auto-assigned himself as Starkiller's new personal liaison putting his life in risk. Marsen demonstrated his knowledge about mechanics and shield generators during his explanation of the mission to Starkiller. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''The Dark Side Unleashed'' External Links *Marsen at Wookieepedia Category:Characters from The Dark Side Unleashed Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Officers of the Galactic Empire